The current economic and business environment dictates that organizations must have in place a strong Business Continuity Plan (“BCP”) to ensure that, in the event of a man-made or natural disaster, the operations and activities of the organization can continue with little to no interruption. In general, a well-designed BCP specifies how an organization will recover and restore partially or completely interrupted critical functions within a predetermined time after a disruption.
Business Continuity Clustering (“BCC”) ensures that in the event of an isolated server problem or even a severe calamity, an organization's systems function normally and without noticeable service interruption. BCC connects and synchronizes independent, often geographically dispersed, clusters of servers, or nodes. If a data center's cluster fails for any reason, the other clusters assume the workload thereof to ensure non-stop access to mission-critical data and resources. In short, BCC provides synchronization among geographically dispersed clusters; however, BCC does not provide managerial functions for individual resources per se. In other words, in BCC, when a primary cluster fails, the entire operations of the primary cluster are moved to one or more secondary clusters without regard to the particular resources being employed.